To Melt A Stone Heart (KamuixSaizou)
by TacticianLadySydney
Summary: Saizo never thought that anyone would be able to melt his stone heart, until he met a certain princess. (Oneshot that could become a possible story)


**A/N: There is not enough Saizo/Kamui fanfiction out there for my liking, which is a shame because they are one of my main OTPs. Their support conversations are completely adorable and it is so sweet. Anywho, here is a little oneshot that may turn into a story if I don't become too lazy…Also, the dialogue is my interpretation of Saizo's and Kamui's S Support Conversation, but I took some creative liberty. The inspiration song behind this story is Beautiful Now by Zedd. I listened to it while I was copying the story from my iPad onto the computer and it just stuck. R &R!**

 **Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Fire Emblem or the Support Dialogue. Only the story is mine.**

Kamui sighed, crossing her arms. "Saizo." She chided gently. "I know you're there. You're not still spying on me, I hope?"

Saizo sprang from behind the bush next to. Even though Kamui was well aware that he was present, it still made her jump. Saizo's eye sparkled in amusement. "Forgive me, m'lady. I didn't intend to remain hidden for long." He replied, sighing a little. "I came to apologize again, actually."

"Give me a second to steady my heart." Kamui panted, holding a hand to her heart and taking a deep breath. "Alright. And why are you apologizing?"

"I'm apologizing because I just…well, I wanted to say I'm sorry for doubting you." Saizo said simply, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably.

Kamui smiled a little. "Is that still on your mind, Saizo? Because it ceased troubling me a long time ago. I figured a respectable ninja such as yourself would have put the past in the past by now." She teased lightly.

Saizo rolled his eye. "Still, I couldn't rest until I had apologized to you once more, princess." He explained. "Please, if I wrong you in some way again, I expect you to let me know as soon as possible."

"It's fine, honestly." Kamui laughed, waving his concerns away. "I hope I wasn't keeping you on pins and needles."

"I-It's quite alright, m'lady." Saizo stammered, suddenly looking very embarrassed. Kamui cocked her head curiously.

"I hesitate to mention this…but you're acting kinda odd today." She mused. "Why are you so determined to apologize?"

"It's because-" Saizo stopped, grumbling to himself. "It's because I simply can't rest, worrying that the one I love may be upset with me, gods darn it!"

Kamui froze, her mind spinning a million miles per hour. "The one you…you what?" she breathed, her head swimming.

"Gods, could you get any thicker?" Saizo snapped impatiently. "I'm trying to tell you I love you!"

" _W-What?!_ " Kamui ignored the jab at her thick-headedness. "B-but you were so suspicious of me at first! You hated me!"

Saizo sighed impatiently. "That's why I'm trying to apologize, idiot." He shook his head, his tone softening. "As I followed you around camp, I noticed how deeply you cared for your comrades. The way you throw yourself into battle without a moments hesitation in order to fight for what you believe in…well, it's admirable." He shrugged, his voice heating up. "Seeing that made me eager to fight alongside you! To ado anything near you…really. But if you do not reciprocate the same feelings for me, I shall continue my support from the shadows. I may be better suited to that than the married state anyway…"

"Would you shut up for a second?" Kamui snapped.

Saizo looked at her in surprise. "Kamui…?"

Kamui took a calming breath. "At first it was beyond frustrating, the way you always followed me around, but truly, you were very helpful. And eventually you started to trust me. I want to be with you too, Saizo. Don't you understand? Don't you trust me enough with your heart?"

Saizo snorted, nodding gravely. "Of course I do." He replied, sounding a bit offended. "More than anyone else."

"Good." Kamui smiled. "It makes me feel all warm inside to see you smile and know it's because of me."

"Gods, just listen to you…" Saizo shuddered. "Don't let anyone else catch you spouting that sugary crap or they'll lock you in a mental institution."

Kamui stuck out her tongue. "Who would have thought the fearsome Saizo could be so shy?" she jested, making Saizo blush even deeper.

"Ugh…I guess I can't be shy around you anymore, can I?" he muttered. Kamui giggled.

"Absolutely not!" she poked his arm affectionately. Saizo snorted, but didn't really mind. He knew he could get used to this lifestyle. Kamui truly knew how to melt his stone heart.

 **More A/N: So! There it was! I actually really liked that story and felt like changing up the words made the characters more true to each other than the actual Support Conversation portrayed. Also, I am terrible at ending stories, so please forgive me. Review and comment if you want to continue the adventures of Kamui and Saizo, because I personally love them.**


End file.
